Kingsaurus III
, also called Kingsaurs III'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbAkY-Www40, is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, ''Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: History Return of Ultraman Kingsaurus III was a dinosaur who survived extinction and now feasts on nuclear energy and Uranium 235. Appearing on a mountain, it was quickly confronted by MAT and shot down Hideki Goh's Arrow 2 with its highly radioactive U-235 beam. Goh called upon Ultraman Jack and a fight ensued. Kingsaurus III's barrier quickly reflected all of Jack's attacks, even the Cinerama shot, said to be ten times more powerful than the Wide Shot. After the blocking, Kingsaurus advanced; using his horn flashes to blind Jack while stabbing his knee and his waist. Finally, exhausted, Jack collapsed, and Kingsaurus III escaped through burrowing. In the hospital, Goh became horrified of the beast and later escaped the hospital to train himself to jump over Kingsaurus III's barrier and attack it. After training several times with his broken leg, he finally managed to learn the Comet Kick (Meteor Kick) and was ready to put it in action. Meanwhile, MAT received a telegram signaling that Kingsaurus III appeared at a nuclear power factory. Goh soon followed and tried to jump over the beast's barrier. Failing, he called upon Ultraman. Jack looked at the monster that had defeated him. Calculation led him to conclude that all of Kingsaurus's powers came from his horns. Realizing that, Jack used Goh's jump to kick off Kingsaurus III's horns. A short beating later, Jack used his Specium Ray to kill Kingsaurus III once and for all. Trivia *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu *Design: Ikeya SenKatsu *The reason for the "III" in Kingsaurus III's name is to signify that he is the 3rd Ultra Kaiju with "King" in its name, after Red King and Eleking. King Joe is not counted as his name is an homage to writer Tetsuo Kinjo, rather than having royal intent. *Kingsaurus III is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left hand in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. It can be seen as one of the fingers. *The head of Kingsaurus III was modified for the monster, Femigon. *In an unused script for Return of Ultraman, it is revealed that Kingsaurus III is actually a monster from the sunken city of Atlantis. *Kingsaurus III can be seen at the Monster Graveyard in episode 15 of Ultraman 80. *Kingsaurus III's soul, along with Astromons and Silver Bloome's, was meant to make up Grand King but the monsters were dropped for unknown reasons. *According to Ultraman Taro episode 40, the battle between Kingsaurus III and Jack happened on the 23rd of April 1946. *In a Rebirth of Mothra picture book explaining the origins of the Kaiju Desghidorah, various dinosaurs can be seen charging at the three-headed dragon. Among them were Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Rodan and Gomora. In the distance, Kingsaurus III can be seen overlooking the battle. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc A distant relative of Kingsaurus III, called appeared in chapter 5 of the Ultraman Orb Perfect Super Complete Works 10 Episode Plan. Sometime in 1908, the tundra area suffered from a large meltdown, foreshadowing the revival of the King Demon Beasts. Kingsaurus II, a monster that was frozen beneath the ground escaped and made its way to the residential area of Lake Paikal. Gai, who was on his way to Rusalka encountered the monster and transformed into Ultraman Orb, fighting and destroying it. Gai was later photographed holding its tail by a local aristocrat while Juggler harvested its card to be used in unison with Super C.O.V. and Pris-Ma to unseal Maga-Zetton. Trivia *Gai's ancient photo in the TV series was also taken by the same aristocrat. Data : Kingsaurus III can create a Force field strong enough to stop the beams of Ultraman Jack. However it only surrounds/protects the front of Kingsaurus III and the top is left open. :;Weakness If the horns on Kingsaurus's head are broken off, he becomes completely powerless. saurus3horns.gif|Horns zapjack.gif|Barb Kingsaurus III Burrowing.png|Burrowing saurus3blinding.gif|Blinding Flashes saurus3ray.gif|U-235 Beam saurus3forcefield.gif|Fence Light Wall - Kingsaurus II= Kingsaurus II :;Stats *Length: Unknown *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Lake Paikal :;Powers and Weapons *Unknown }} - Ground Type= Kingsaurus III Ground Type Kingsaurus III was one of the many monsters to appear during the Kaiju Busters series. An alternate form appeared in this game called . :;Stats *Length: 105 m *Height: 45 m *Weight: 27,000 t *Origin: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *Borrowing: Kingsaurus III Ground Type can burrow at high speed. *U-235 Beam: Kingsaurus III Ground Type can also use the U-235 Beam. :;Weakness If the horns on Kingsaurus's head are broken off, he becomes completely powerless. Kingsaurus III Sub Borrowing.png|Borrowing Kingsaurus III Sub U-235 Beam.png|U-235 Beam }} Other Media Kaiju Busters Kingsaurus III was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. A subspecies also appeared. The subspecies' name is now called . Trivia By attacking Kingsaurus III's horn enough times, it will break, restricting him from its special moves. Kingsaurus-Kaiju-Busters.jpg Kingsaurus-Kaiju-Busters 2.jpg Kaiju Busters Powered_14_11985.png|Kingsaurus III without its horns Kingsaurus III Sub.png Gallery Return of Ultraman Kingsaurus-3.png Kingsaurus lll.jpg KINGSAURUS III.jpg Monster The Return of Ultraman .jpg Kingsaurus_III_I_.png KINGS.jpg dfgdfgfdg.jpg fdgfdgd.jpg Kingsaurus III v Jack.png JACK-KINGSAURUS.png ultra88.jpg KINGSAURUS V.png KINGSAURUS X.jpg KINGSAURUS VIII.png KINGSAURUS VI.png KINGSAURUS VII.png Miscellaneous Jack and Kaiju picture book II.png 03_sea8fva6s.jpg Kingsaurus 3.png Ksauruscutaway.jpg Kingsaurus 3.jpg|Kingsaurus III as he appears in the Stage Show. kingsaurs3_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Kingsaurus III kigurumi-uf196.jpg|Stegon's and Kingsaurus's suits somewhere. Kingsaurus stage show.png Kingsaurus hind legs.png Kingsaurus crawl.png References id:Kingsaurus III Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Dropped Grand King Body Parts Category:Kaiju Busters Kaiju